Nous Avons Rêvé un Rêve
by I'm a Basket Case
Summary: Éponine has a way with getting under ones skin. Enjolras liked keeping to himself. During a meeting, Éponine decided to say a few quick words about her opinion right over his shoulder. What she said will stay with him in his dreams.
1. Quel est son nom?

**Hey guys. I'm sorta new to this fandom but I'll do my best. I know this chapter is short, even for my taste, but I'll update once or twice a week. I hope you enjoy. R&R**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything... which is a huge bummer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****Quel est son nom?**

Enjolras was minding his own business as he sat in the Café Musain, reading from one of his many political philosophy books to use as a source for a speech in front of General Lamargue's residence the evening after next when he was most annoyingly interrupted by a small, but curious voice.

"No I do not know when Marius will arrive, mademoiselle" the blond replied to the question a certain annoying brunette asked, "and I don't know if he will make it tonight."

The girl gave him a questioning look since Marius rarely misses any sort of Les Amis events, especially near the time of a rally. Enjolras noticed the look on her face and added, "You of all people should know where he is."

That came out harsher than he planned because she looked shocked and furious, which made him wince and wish to apologize. She opened her mouth to come up with a witty come back, but nothing came out. Enjolras's nose was back inside his stupid book titled _Discours sur l'origine et les fondements de l'inégalité parmi les hommes_ (Discourse on the Origin and Basis of Inequality Among Men). This just pissed her off more. He made a rude comment about her attraction to Marius and before she could reply, went back to his stupid reading.

"You know the people might not know what those large, law-school-level words mean, monsieur" the brunette commented after a few minutes of him reading.

"How so?" the blond didn't look up at her.

"Many probably don't know who Jean Jacques Rousseau is, monsieur" she went on, "also… many don't care what's going on. They worry about what food they need and a where to sleep."

"That is my cause, mademoiselle" Enjolras scribbled a few notes on a piece of parchment, "to let the people have food and shelter. I want them to have the same rights the upper-class is privileged with."

"And rights would do what exactly?" She questioned, "We'll still starve. No shelter." Enjolras looked at her as her voice is getting softer and softer, obviously showing her embarrassment.

"Then what do you suggest, mademoiselle?"

"I don't know" the girl said with a matter of fact tone, "I'm not the politician."

Then in walked Marius and it was Enjolras's turn to be pushed aside as she was by his reading. Enjolras realized that was the first time he has spoken to her.

_What was her name again?_

It took him a few minutes and during which he watched her pine after young Marius. Marius said his hello, but that was it. Enjolras frowned with disgust.

_That is no way to treat a lady, especially one as beau−_

Just then Combeferre clapped him on the back, making the blond jump slightly. "You okay, Enjolras?" Combeferre wore a concerned visage because his best friend normally didn't stare out into space. Enjolras just nodded and stood from his seat, the people around the room soon found seats and their eyes met again.

Her eyes bore into his. They were chocolate brown and but didn't look as sweet. They were sharp. The girl was critiquing him, sizing him up.

_Éponine…_

Enjolras took a deep breath and went straight into the night's meeting.

* * *

**End note:**

**Quel est son nom: What's her name.**

**Please tell me if that is right... since I don't know much French besides saying "Hello" "Yes" and "I don't speak French" - Sad right?**


	2. Nous Sommes Égaux

**A.N. I don't speak French so I will ask if I got it right. I sorta had a little fun with this chapter. I hope you liked it too. The next chapter will be up next week. Please R&R**

**I had to edit a few things. I'm sorry if any of you caught my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Hugo... so that means I don't own this. But a girl can have her dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Nous Sommes Égaux**

A shadow blocked the soft candle light as he was hunched over his speech. Enjolras looks up to tell the person to move, but the unwanted company spoke first.

"Who was the girl?" Combeferre interrogated the marble man as he stepped out of the way of the light.

"What the hell are you talking about, my friend?" Enjolras wore his usual poker face which he carried with pride.

"Don't mess with me, Enjolras" the younger boy smirked, "are you cheating on fair Patria?"

"Of course not" the blonde man said nervously, "We were just talking."

_I hope to the lord above that was all._

"Right" Combeferre just chuckled and looked back at his book, "We both know you couldn't keep your eyes off her."

"Can we drop this?" Enjolras was ready to beg for his roommate to stop, "I really need to get ready for this rally."

"Whatever" Combeferre rolled his eyes and left their makeshift study.

_What she did is show me up._

* * *

Éponine rolled over in bed. It has been the longest night at the bar, many men who wanted drink and fun and things her father encouraged. It made her sick every night, but she would just sleep it off and wake up the next day and start all over again. She was honestly tired of it. The only thing Éponine got out of bed for is to see Marius. He lives down the hall from her. Éponine found it rather odd since she knew he came from a wealthy background. She just lays in bed, trying to just relax.

"Éponine?" He sister started talking from next to her in the bed, "how much money did we make today?"

"five sous" Éponine sighed a response. Their father will be furious and might get violent in his rage.

"He's going to hurt us" Azelma's voice was full of fear, "Right?"

"I won't let him touch you," she rubbed her sister's back.

Her sister nodded and rolled over in the bed, taking most of the covers with her. Éponine didn't mind. Azelma was small and frail compared to her. Her younger sister needed it more than she does. The older brunette stroked the younger's hair as they both slowly falls asleep.

_Suddenly everything around her went black and white. Éponine was by a river next to a man. She could feel herself smiling and see a smile in his bright blue eyes. The two stood so close their hands were touching which sent shivers down her spine. The boy just stood there looking at her. The eyes were not full of scrutiny or disgust like most glances her way are._

* * *

Enjolras woke noticing right away the smell of hard liquor. Grantaire laughed in his loud hearty voice which made Enjolras' nose crinkle at the smell. Grantaire wiped a bit of drool off Enjolras' chin with a raised eyebrow. The blond narrowed his eyes and pushed Grantaire's hand away.

"Was that necessary?"

"Uh yeah" Grantaire smirked and flicked the drool off his finger and it hit Enjolras in the face.

Enjolras closed his eye and went red with anger as he wiped his face with his hand.

"Whoa" Grantaire chuckled and slurred, "Easy there M'sieur. What were you dreaming about?"

Enjolras racked his brain for the answer, of course he would lie to the drunk, but he honestly couldn't remember. Grantaire noticed the struggle.

"You don't remember, do you?" Grantaire watched the marble man nod at his observation, "such a shame, because you talked in your sleep."

"I WHAT?" the leader stood from his chair and it fell over in his haste. Grantaire smirked at Enjolras' reaction.

"You heard me" Grantaire teased, "You looked like you were having… fun." Grantaire laughed and walked away.

Enjolras looked down at his pants and cursed in embarrassment. Was he honestly having one of those type of dreams? He never dreamed about sex or anything remotely considered romantic. What was this dream? Who was in this dream that made him feel like this. A few words entered his mind.

_nous sommes égaux_

* * *

**End note**

**Nous Sommes Égaux: We are equals.**


	3. Étant Inappropriée

**This chapter was a little hard to write, but it's done so now I'm giving it to you. The other two chapters were written weeks ago. The rest of the chapters will be fresh off the press once a week (most likely Friday or Saturday nights). I'm aiming for 15 chapters. As always R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Étant Inappropriée**

Éponine slipped into the Cafe unseen right behind Marius. She hid in the revolutionary's shadow as he chatted away with a man with a top hat under his arm. The man peered around Marius and smiles gently and the young woman hiding herself.

"May I ask for your name, mademoiselle?"

"Éponine, M'sieur" she peeked out from behind Marius.

"I'm Feuilly, Mademoiselle Éponine" he man bowed his head, "Let me introduce you to the others."

Feuilly replaced the topper on his head and held out his arm. Éponine hesitantly places her hand on it, knowing it isn't polite to deny an arm. The tall man lead her to the table where the other revolutionaries leaned over in a hushed discussion. Feuilly cleared his throat and the men all looked up.

"This, monsieurs, is mademoiselle Éponine" Feuilly smiled and gestured to the gamine on his arm. All eyes were on her and she dropped Feuilly's arm and looked at her bare feet.

"Bonjour" the man on her left smiles, "I'm Jean Prouvaire, but call me Jehan." He takes Éponine's hand and kisses it. Éponine's eyes widened and just stands there frozen.

"Oh Jehan you hopeless romantic" a man with a wine bottle glued to his palm clapped him on the back, "If no one is going to do introductions" the man smirks, "Then I will. I'm Grantaire." He points at a boy with a round face and black curls, "This is Courfeyrac, lover of women."

"Mademoiselle" Courfeyrac bowed slightly.

"And there is Joly the hypochondriac" Grantaire gestured to a young man with glasses in his hands, "Don't sneeze around him or else."

The medical student pushed the glasses on his face to study her intently and opens a book to see if there might be something wrong with Éponine, health wise.

"Bahorel is our lovely ambassador to other organizations" Grantaire continued before Joly can ask any questions. Bahorel nods slightly.

"This is Lesgle" Grantaire made a face at the shaggy student, "or is it Bossuet?"

"It's either actually. Just say which ever one you like, mademoiselle" the boy with two names smiled kindly.

"Now this is Combeferre" Grantaire pointed at a blond haired man with a cap in his hands, "He's interested in education and stuff like that."

"Are we just about done with this" The one standing directly across from her stared at his notes intently, "We have work to do."

Éponine watched the man for a few moments. He kept his eyes hidden behind his blond curls. Éponine knew this man, but didn't have a name to go with it. The boys went back to their plans and Éponine took it as a sign she wasn't needed. So, she stepped back out of the crowd and waited by the door for Marius.

_She could feel strong arms around her and hot breath on her her neck. She looked over to see who hugged her from behind and was met by bright blue eyes._

She was shook awake by a strong hand on her shoulder. It was Feuilly. He wore a concerned look but didn't say anything about the way she looked.

"I'm leaving mademoiselle" he smiles and tipped his hat, "Pleasure to meet you and I look forward to seeing you again."

She looked around to find she was alone in the cafe… with _him_.

"Hey there M'sieur" she hesitantly approached the man hunched over the table, "What's new with you?"

"Planning to overthrow the state" he didn't look up from his notes, "Mademoiselle Éponine."

"Have you taken my words to mind, M'sieur?" Éponine stepped behind him to see what he is reading.

"I have given them thought, mademoiselle" the leader nodded, not all that comfortable with the closeness.

"I'm sure with the men you've got, m'sieur," she started, "you can do anything."

"Did you enjoy the drunk's antics, mademoiselle?" he asked.

"Yes" Éponine steps away from him, tired of trying to understand his notes, "all your men seem kind."

"I wouldn't want anyone else," He starts gathering his notes and walks to the door, "Good evening."

"Wait!" she quickly covers her mouth, shocked by her own outburst. The man seem just as equally shocked and stopped in the doorway. "What is your name, m'sieur?"

He glanced over his shoulder, "Enjolras." Then he disappeared into the night.

Éponine sunk into a chair and held her burning cheeks. She was embarrassed. It was unladylike even for the streets. All she wanted was to know his name, but now all he'll remember was her outburst. She'll never belong around the men she met in this room a few hours before. She was lying about her identity because she embodied all things ugly, worthless, and improper.


	4. Reine des Rues

**Thanks for the reviews and I just couldn't wait another two days. I literally just finished this. I hope you like it.**

** Disclaimer: I'm seeing a trend of not owning something.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Reine des Rues**

Éponine was the queen of the streets. It was her home and she loved it. But her mind was occupied. Éponine had another dream that night. The blue eyed man did wonderful things in her dream last night. It sent shivers down her spine every time she let her mind wander.

"Bonjour mademoiselle" Éponine jumped as someone walked up behind her.

"M'sieur Feuilly" Éponine grinned as the man tipped his hat.

"How are you today, mademoiselle Éponine?" he held out his arm and smiled when she took it.

"Slow," Éponine answered.

"I'm on my way to the cafe, mademoiselle" Feuilly said as they began to walk.

"Oh," she let go of his arm with a disappointed expression, "Uh. I better be going. Bye M'sieur Feuilly."

Éponine ran off down a dark alley. She doesn't have the strength to face the Les Amis after what happened the night before. The gamine feared what happened to the small reputation she carried there since speaking out of turn and in such an unforgiving manner. Taking a seat on the ground against the wall, she felt bad because she'll miss Marius and Feuilly. The others wouldn't notice. No one ever notices her. The racketeer brought her knees to her chest and buried her face away in the thin brown fabric that is a pathetic excuse for a dress.

She was alone.

Enjolras paced the Café with a frown on his face. The previous night troubled him greatly. It even hurt. The dreams. Éponine. Everything spun in his mind making him almost feel weak.

"Stop that" Jehan stated with a bored tone "You'll wear through the floor before the morning's first light"

Enjolras glared and went back to his thinking. Pacing helped him think. But he wasn't thinking of the rebellion. He was reflecting on the dream he had the night before. It wasn't romantic like some of the others. It was sweet. It was intimate more caring.

There has to be a logical explanation to all of this. Maybe the dreams are linked to the stress of the revolution.

The stress has taken its toll. He looked many years too old to be studying at the university. His skin as demeanor has gone hard like marble. He is marble.

"Enjolras" Grantaire held out a bottle, "Take some wine and say what's going on."

"this is what's going on" Enjolras held up his copy of "the Social Contract" the same document Éponine commented on.

"What about it?" Joly looked up from his medical tome.

"We are taking the wrong approach" Enjolras began with fire in his eyes, "The people won't rise if the words on a page make no sense. To them we are a bunch of bourgeois boys who are playing a game."

Everyone just stared at him.

* * *

Éponine's eyes opened hours later and a tall man stood over her. She flinched, waiting for the attack. It never came.

"You okay?" she looked up and saw bright, blue eyes full of compassion.

Éponine nodded.

"Okay" the man pressed a few coins into her palm, "please buy a coat. Can't have you catching death."

_The man was gone as fast as he appeared._

Éponine stared at the coins then where the man last stood.

"He was just like a ghost to me" she mumbled, "one minute there then he was gone."

She was alone again with no one to turn to. Without a friend to say 'I love you'. Éponine started to walk as the sun set behind the leaning houses around her. As much as she was used to it, she didn't like being alone. As city falls asleep around her and she she had no company to keep. All she had were the dreams that bring him here. Éponine would close her eyes and see the man, feel his touch.

_He is real._

* * *

Enjolras entered his flat with a small grin on his face. He saw the girl. The girl with the brown hair. His dream girl.

"Is this a dream?" He mumbled, "Am I dreaming a dream?"

The marble man felt out of character, but didn't care. He felt alive.

"How strange," he leaned against the wall, "this feeling that my life's begun at last." Enjolras sighed and slid down to the floor. "What's the matter with me?"

"You are love struck" Courfeyrac came out of the shadows.

"I'm what?" Enjolras looked around as the other Amis surrounded him.

"There is a girl" Jehan said. His pen still scribbling everything onto a slip of paper, "and you are in love."

"What?" the leader was confused, "what are you all doing here."

"We wondered why you left so suddenly. Combeferre said you didn't return" Joly said, "So we came here to wait."

Enjolras groaned and marched to his room. He locked the door and sat on the bed.

_What have I done? I'm falling for the Queen of the Streets._


	5. Vous Regardez Toujours Belle

**Boom another chapter. I hope you like both the length and the content. I reply to every review in case you didn't know. R&R**

**Disclaimer: it seems I have to break my heart a lot by writung this because I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Vous Regardez Toujours Belle**

Feuilly held his head high. The girl disappeared. He was through with his anxiety. She either left because she didn't feel wanted amongst men or fell prey to the night. Marius' shadow stopped trailing behind him. Éponine was just another ghost of the streets, gone in a flash.

"WAKE UP" Grantaire startled all with his outburst, "What happened? We are lost in our own fantices. Enjolras," the drunk turned to the blond boy, "Maintain order. We look up to you. I came here to hear the words of a disciple who came from heaven to help the people who can't help themselves. Look at me!" Grantaire flailed his arms in an earnest, "I'm up here lecturing to a bunch of pansies. I don't come for this."

Enjolras rose to his feet, resting his palms on the table as he gathered his thoughts.

"I know m'sieur," the leader started as he stood up tall, his voice eerie calm, "I have been thinking, writing. Doing everything I can do to find new ways to speak to the people, to draw themago arms, to bring them in line," he doesn't lose a beat.

Enjolras noticed a short girl dressed as a man with her hair tucked in a cap. She stood in a coat that altered her whole being. Enjolras' hunch was correct. Éponine was the girl he met that evening weeks ago.

"The enemy we fight is a dangerous foe but with the barricade up and our banner, we'll rise. The people must join if we are to survive," Enjolras' eyes met all of the boys and Éponine, "So gather around and help my plan come alive."

The men all smile and gather closer, awoken by the voice of passion and justice.

Éponine stayed to the back, still not fitting in. She couldn't read very well and she still couldn't understand half of what the men talk about. The gamine smiled at the sight of her friend. Her hand rested on his arm.

"Excuse—" the fan maker looked over at her and recognition filled his eyes, "Éponine."

All formalities left Feuilly's mind at the sight of the girl.

"M'sieur," Éponine gripped his arm with a grin.

"Please. Call me Feuilly," the fan maker insisted, "Why are you dressed like that? Why are you here?"

Éponine pressed a finger to her lips, "He's alive, Feuilly," Éponine's eyes twinkle, "Our leader has spoken. We must honor his call and fight."

Feuilly felt proud of the girl on his arm. She has grown into someone totally different. He doesn't know if she understood anything Enjolras lectured, but her heart and spirit dd. Feuilly gestured for her to move to the front and she nodded in response. Éponine weaved her way to the front the same was she would traverse a crowded street.

"M'sieurs," She piped up, "I have an idea."

All the boys stared at her and their gaze made her cheeks flush. The gamine wasn't used to any sort of attention. She was used to blending against the walls and in the alley ways, standing in front of a group of people, let alone a group of well educated men, and speaking to them about some radical idea she has been forming the last few weeks freaked her out.

"Enlighten us," Enjolras took a seat. He leaned forward on his elbows, intent on listening to her idea.

"You all need to both blend and stand out, m'sieurs," Éponine began, "Get out of your bourgeois ways and into wears of the working class."

Éponine hesitated again. She searched for a face to give her comfort but the only one that seemed to be listening was the boy with blond hair. Enjolras was in fact listening intently. This girl was smarter than she let on. Combeferre pushed for better education more than he did, but it doesn't mean Enjolras didn't believe in it. It's people like Éponine that need the most help. The poor who were too smart to live the way they do or who are women. They deserve a chance at the life he lives. There are people out there that really don't care, but here stood a girl who was willing to dress as a man and speak freely in front of a crowd of most upperclass students. It was admirable.

Enjolras was so wound up in what she was doing to notice she was looking to him for approval. He nodded for her to go on.

"You all also need to learn the language we use," Éponine continued, "if you look and talk like the common people. They are more likely to join you."

"That was my exact plan," Enjolras rose to his feet.

Éponine's who body filled with warmth and satisfaction. The marble man praised her, in his own way. Enjolras didn't smile and he was stiff as a board, but he agreed with her. She only cared about that. The boy with bright blue eyes praised her. The boy with the bright blue eyes saved her life.

"Tomorrow," Enjolras grabbed everyones attention in an instant, "Wear simple clothing. No extravagant colors or patterns. We aren't a bunch of schoolboys playing a game. Not anymore."

They all cheered and began to clear out. Enjolras' eyes searched for the brunette. He found her leaning against the door frame. She watched him closely and he watched her back.

"You are very smart, Mademoiselle," Enjolras gave her a genuine smile.

Éponine froze in place. The marble man cracked a smile. Something must be wrong. She took a step back out of fear and watched his face fall. The glitter in his eyes faded into ice and he started gathering his things. Not another word came out of his mouth. Both parties were disappointed.

Enjolras began to walk to the door she blocked. The expression on his face turned hard. It seemed he wanted to leave her alone, but she was used to it. She'll walk alone all night day dreaming about a life she'll never see. Enjolras was too upper class to ever care about a girl like her. Jacket or no jacket.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle," the leader tried to push past her but she didn't let him.

"Just call me Éponine," she responded, "I'm below formalities."

"No you're not," Enjolras protested.

"Please, just call me Éponine," She insisted.

The boy just nodded and tried to move past her again.

" M'sieur" the gamin began.

"Enjolras" he corrected her, "just Enjolras."

"Enjolras," the name sounded foreign on her tongue, but felt beautiful in her ears, "The woman a little ways down from me almost killed me after you gave me the money. They," Éponine took a large breath, "Cut my hair" She took off the cap showing the lack of hair, "I bought these clothes because I don't look like a girl anymore."

Enjolras was stunned. His actions hurt this innocent girl in front of him. She was on the brink of tears and he didn't know what to do or say. Enjolras' body and heart ached at the sight of this girl who lost her identity.

"I-I'm sorry," Enjolras struggled to get those words out. He normally can conjure some very powerful words, but now he can't.

"I had it coming," Éponine stepped aside to let him pass, "I'm a girl of the streets and fight for my life everyday. I just thought you might want to know a little bit before you enter it."

Enjolras stepped closer and took her hand, "You are very smart and very brave. I was stupid and didn't know the consequences of my actions." He bowed.

She kept her head held high as the tears brimmed in her eyes. Éponine placed the cap on her head, ready to leave.

"Éponine," Enjolras' voice was soft, "you still look beautiful."

Then he was gone.


	6. Et elle s'enfuit

**Some of this came to me while watching the Olympic opening ceremony. I fell asleep (Because I had a long day and couldn't keep my eyes open any longer) while watching the _War and Peace_ sequence. During my dozing stage, the music sent me into a dream like state (I think it's just a bit ironic since Russians consider themselves dreamers) where two boys fought over a girl. There was a great fight (which during my recap I realize the music and dancing/acting represented the revolution and the dark times). Then I woke up to their red locomotive coming in symbolizing the industrial revolution and the rise of communism and it sparked another idea, but that's for another chapter. ;)**

**Just thought what sparked the tone and ideas of this chapter as cool.**

**Two people aided me with several ideas that helped me a lot. Thank you Freedom909 and Smiles1998 for those ideas and Russia because the opening was better that I could imagine. This chapter is more them than me. Also… I typed all this up on my phone I hope it worked out. :/**

**Disclaimer: I literally don't own _any_ of this. These are not even my ideas. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Éponine touched bald patches on her head where her dark brown hair once was with tears in her eyes. It was her only beauty. She took care of it the best she could for someone loving on the streets. He ruined her. The boy she thought cared about her hurt her. She guessed everything was just a dream the the living Enjolras didn't care much at all. Thing are not what they seemed to be.

She went to the meetings in a daze and do what is asked.

Feuilly was the only person who knew about what happened besides the blond leader and Éponine found his company enjoyable. Except when he complemented her. He told her day in and day out how pretty she was and how smart she was. Éponine would politely deny them.

"I'm not beautiful," she would say to him. The fan maker's appearance would deflate every time she would say things like this.

Éponine felt horrible for hurting him but she didn't want to lie. Because believing a lie was worse than anything she could imagine.

Enjolras stopped acknowledging her, which Éponine would be lying if she said it didn't hurt her.

The only person who cared was Feuilly, which she did enjoy because he treated her like a normal person. More so than Marius. But she denied his every move. Éponine knew when a man wanted her, but she didn't want to hurt her friend because all she does is hurt people.

"Yes you are, Éponine," the fan maker insisted, "Hair or no hair. Trousers or dress. It doesn't matter."

"Well it does to me," Éponine countered and the topic dropped.

One night Feuilly pulled Éponine aside after a meeting and asked her if she would join him for dinner.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go home," she pulled away from him and disappeared. It hurt but she had too. She isn't one of the working class. Éponine just didn't belong no matter how hard she tried.

Everyday Feuilly watched her disappear into the shadows. This girl has taken something of his and everyday hurt more and more. Every rejection hurt more and more, but he can't stop. He liked her too much.

* * *

She was in her native territory, in the prowl for prey. Éponine needed money to satisfy her parents badgering and abuse. Her sister was getting hit harder now that Éponine can sell her body. Éponine wanted to run away, but wouldn't leave her sister. Plus she had nowhere to go. The dilemma ate at her so much she just acted on instinct.

After Enjolras' incident, she didn't feel wanted. The gamine knew the leader had good intentions, but it still hurt. She was almost killed and no one cared.

"Move boy!" a man roared and Éponine fell to the ground. She rolled shielded herself as she watched the horse almost on her. But the feeling of being crushed never came. Instead she felt firm arms around her. Éponine relaxed in their embrace as she was led off.

"Are you okay?" Éponine looked up to see bright blue eyes conveighing the same concern in his voice.

"Thank you," Éponine tried to pull away.

Enjolras led her off into a darkened alley. He stooped at the end and turned to face her.

"Éponine," the leader warned, "Don't scare me like that."

"Why not?"

Before she could pulll away, his lips brushed against her forehead. Èpontine stepped back in shock. She had mixed feelings. Here the man of stone showed affection. It was both scary and satisfying. The only person who cared about her was Feuilly, but she could not love him. He didn't deserve an urchin. Enjolras didn't either. She was better off alone.

"I care about you, Éponine," Enjolras said gently, "I really do. I'm fighting for you."

Her jaw dropped, "M-Me?"

The revolutionary nodded and straightened the girl's cap, "I'm not heartless. I've always been stiff. I can't help it. But I have a heart."

Éponine's head spun from all this over whelming thoughts, "Enjolras," Éponine's mouth was dry and she felt horrible, yet again, for her next comment, "I don't know what you are up to, and I don't like it. If you mean something more that whatever is between us, forget it," her heart hurt with every word and she didn't understand why, "I'm no good."

Enjolras went hard again and just like the night when she told him about her hair, he was gone.

And she was heart broken. She hopped he would argue or try to prove something, but he just left her.

"COWARD!" Éponine dared, "How can you face the soldiers and the National Guard if you can't talk to a girl? If you can't face the girl you hurt as explain yourself, how do we know you won't run?"

Enjolras froze in place and she knew a nerve snapped. He spun on his heel and stormed over to her.

"Don't you dare call me a coward," his eyes were fire.

"You've been running from your faults," Éponine said with venom in her voice, "from me."

In one motion, Enjolras dipped down and crushed his lips against the gamin's. Éponine stiffened in shock, but he didn't pull away. He just held her closer. After a long few moments her heart gave in and touched his cheek as her lips began to move with his.

When they broke apart, Éponine gripped his jacket sleeves and stared at the pin on his right breast.

_Why did I do that? Why did he do that? _

Enjolras watched Éponine carefully. He began to worry she will flee or reject him after the best few minutes in his life. She didn't. She was frozen in place like a statue.

"Éponine?"

They jumped apart at the sound of Feuilly's voice. The look in the fan maker's eyes made Éponine feel horrible.

And she fled.


	7. Juste Pour Vous

**A.N.: Sorry I was in a rush last night since I made Wednesday my official update date. I just edited a few things that a reveiwer brought to my knowledge. R&R**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Victor Hugo? I think not!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 J****uste Pour Vous**

'_He was using her._'

Feuilly caught the girl he liked lip locked with the leader of the vigilant gang of young men, who he sometimes associated with. His hands were snakey and his eyes were cold as ice. He meant nothing. Just lust.

'_How inconsiderate_.'

Éponine let the marble man touch her. She deserved more and Feuilly tried so hard only for her to blow him off. Her actions were like a dagger in him.

'_First Marius… now _him_… why not me?'_

Feuilly wanted to woo her. Éponine needed someone to love her and Feuilly was eager. The fan maker honestly liked her and she betrayed his willingness and offers.

'_What does this marble man have that I don't?'_

Then a horrible thought dawned on the man.

'Was that the first time they shared a moment?'

Feuilly stepped into an alleyway to vomit on the cobblestones. After he emptied his stomach and wiped his puffy eyes of their tears, his ears registered a sound. Crying.

"Hello?" Feuilly stepped into the shadows, "Who's there?"

The sobs stop and everything goes quiet. Feuilly feared the worst as he moved deeper into the slums of Saint-Michel. So many people here are in dire need of help and all Feuilly can do it fight. He is one of them. He was a kid of the streets, but grew up and got a job. The fan maker took off his topper and held it in his hands. He held onto the brim like it was a lifeline into the sane world beyond. The revolutionary heard the sobs again and followed in a brisk pace.

_'Someone is hurt._'

He followed the sound to an alley and caught a girl trying to scale a wall. The girl lost her footing on the crumbling brick wall and Feuilly lept out to catch her.

"Éponine?"

The gamine struggled out of the fan maker's grasp, "please."

His lips met hers. Éponine admired the softness for a second before pulling away.

'_No. He can't. Not him too.'_ the gamin pleaded to herself.

"I'm sorry," Éponine didn't want to look in the poor man's eyes, "I can't give you what you want."

"But you'll give it to him?" Feuilly's anger almost knocked the girl off her feet, "that heartless bastard?"

"Feuilly," Éponine held in a sob, "I'm sorry."

And the gamine melted into the shadows.

* * *

That evening didn't go as planned either. Enjolras's spark is gone. He was distracted. Morale was low. And Feuilly knew why. The marble man was caught in the act. He was caught with a girl and touching her against her will. When the meeting concluded, Feuilly approached his leader.

"You made her cry," Feuilly said with narrowed eyes.

"I figured," Enjolras sounded bored. His tone only pissed Feuilly even more.

"You heartless bastard," Feuilly began to attract attention from the other revolutionaries, "You were just using her. You got your ideas from her then you decided you wanted her body!"

Enjolras went silent knowing he would be talking to a brick wall. The leader only rested his palms on the table between him and his accuser. This is why Enjolras kept secrets. This is why he never did things he enjoyed. Because his men will judge him.

"You don't know her."

"I LOVE HER!" Enjolras shouted at the top of his lungs. His booming voice shook the cafe. Feuilly stood before his leader with a sick face. The fan maker ran out as fast as he could. A small shadow slipped in past the distressed man as he exited.

Never had Eponine felt so unwanted. Half of the boys wore suggestive smirks while the other half were red with anger. Jehan cleared his throat and smiled warmly. The youngest Amis took her hand and lead her deeper into the room.

_'What is going on?'_ Eponine thought.

"The marble man," the poet began to sing, "Is falling for a gamin.  
This is a queen of her territory and in the shadows she hides.  
While he is the king and in his men he prides.  
Worlds cross one fateful night at a table lit by candle light.  
A speech is heard and love is shared. A kiss in the night reaches my ear.  
And cupid's arrow is training near.  
The arrow hits its mark leaving the man awestruck.  
The point cracked away at the rock just big enough for the girl who won his heart."

Enjolras listened with his eyes trained on the girl at the center of the room. He felt pride and heat grow in his chest.

'_Yes, I love_ her,' Enjolras' eyes shown bright like blue flame fueled by emotions he never knew existed.

Eponine felt torn. She didn't want to cast away too, but it will break so many hearts if she kept the blond. She wanted to run again. Grantaire handed her a bottle of wine and she took a swig before advancing to Enjolras.

"So the marble man has a crack?" Eponine smirked as she slowly began to understand the meaning of the poet's song.

'_Just for you' _Enjolras looked down at the table with a small smile on his lips


	8. Ses Yeux Étaient Bleus

**A.N. wow. The last chapter seemed to get some thumbs up and new fans. Well this one is early for a thank you. I don't know if I'll have one up on Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: This is my eighth time saying I don't own this. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 Ses Yeux Étaient Bleus**

The atmosphere began to calm down. Eponine found herself sitting next to the blond revolutionary at the meeting table. He held her hand in his left and wrote up a speech on a slip of parchment with his right.

"Why?"

Enjolras dipped his quill in the inkwell, "I don't know."

"Then when?" Éponine pressed.

Enjolras didn't answer at first. He blew on his sheet to dry the ink. Éponine could see the gears turning in his head. She needed to be patient. Enjolras had a short temper and most likely planned everything out. Except for her. Éponine wasn't planned. The man who swore off all but Patria, fell for a girl of the streets.

"I don't know when caring turning into the feelings I feel now," Enjolras read over his speech.

"I'm not very smart or anything, Enjolras," Éponine looked over at what he was reading, "I can barely read or write. I don't dress like your class–"

"I think you are very intelligent and also have room to grow," He cut her off, "besides, I can teach you how to read and write. I gave you money to buy you a coat, not to buy an expensive upper class dress. If I did, then I would've given you more money," Enjolras sighed, "What I'm trying to say, Éponine, is I don't care about the physical things. So what if you are in a tight spot financially and your family history is sketchy? I see there is fire inside you, passion," Éponine opened her mouth to protest, but Enjolras kept talking, "Stubourness to match mine. I don't see some thing of the streets too low to pity. I see a girl who just needs someone to care about her."

Éponine didn't know what to say. No one has ever talked to her like that. Not even Feuilly. Here sat the marble man expressing his feelings through words. His words. Not jargon from some stupid speech he rehearsed. But the impromptu words from his heart.

"So that's why," Éponine found her voice a few minutes after he returned to his speech.

"Huh?" Enjolras paused slightly before going back to work, "Why what?"

"Why you love me."

The quill dropped from the leader's hand and smudged the words '_we fight for our Lovers, wives, and children.'_ He slowly turned to face her, speech forgotten.

"You are smarter than you give yourself credit for," Enjolras closed the space between them.

"LISTEN EVERY BODY!" The voice of Courfeyrac made Enjolras pull back.

"General Lamarque is dead!" Gavroche cried out for all to hear.

"Lamarque," Enjolras stood from his seat, still holding Éponine's hand, "His death is the hour of fate. The people's man…"

Éponine squeezed his hand, wishing the leader to continue.

"His death is the sign we await!"

The boys rally around, their excitement filled the air.

"On the general's funeral day the people will remember his name," Enjolras went down to business, "It's not a far cry if all were were to hear. We'll kindle the flames this is no longer a game."

The boys cheered around him and their leader noticed an empty place next to him. Enjolras sighed. She always ran off and it began to hurt more than anything. He needed her. Enjolras was too proud to admit it out loud, but he did. This gamin found a way to chip at the marble and turn him into a man with feelings he doesn't recongize. The girl needed to understand that. Éponine was the reason Enjolras fought. Enjolras loved her.

"Where did she go?" Enjolras asked Combefere amongst the chaos.

"I don't know," the philosopher shrugged and he bought a bottle of wine to his lips, "relax, I'm sure your girl will be okay for five minutes."

Enjolras glared at his second in command. Éponine wasn't a possession. She was a girl. The leader slipped past his cohort and out the door.

"Éponine?" He looked around for the brunette. Enjolras began to fear the worst.

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

The blond spun around to see the girl materialize from the shadows.

"Pardon?"

"If you die," Éponine repeated, "What happens then? To me. You get my hopes up for something better. If you die…"

"If I die," Enjolras sighed, "I die. But I'll do my best to live. For you."

Éponine didn't look so sure. This man before her was ready to drive himself on a bayonet in the name of revolution if it means making a difference. He needed to see that he is making a difference right now. To her.

"For me?" Éponine sighed, "You are changing my life, Enjolras. If it comes down to it, are you willing to settle for one?"

Enjolras gave her a confused look, "Why just one?"

"Because I might be the only one who will love you when this is all over. I'm not going to make you pick me or the revolution. I don't want you too. Just think of staying alive while you fight, okay?"

Enjolras nodded. She studied his face.

His eyes are blue.


	9. Notre Chef Dort

**Boom another chapter. I'm on a roll this week. This chapter will make you cry… like a baby. Sorry not sorry. As always R&R**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Victor Hugo**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Notre Chef Dort**

The leader stood on top of a soap box. His arms stretched out to his sides with a group of papers in one and the other open palmed. He observed before that fists could be seen as threatening to on lookers. Enjolras doesn't want to threaten to the people gathered around him. His eyes searched those people around him, looking for certain reactions. Some faces were showed elation. Others anger. Some even fear. Fear is understandable.

_What If this doesn't work?_

The words Éponine spoke the night before stuck to him. The man hardly slept and didn't eat. Her words scared him. So much was on his shoulders. She wasn't exactly helping. Enjolras caught the girl in question's eyes. She smiled and nodded for him to continue. So the leader did with renewed vigor.

"If we don't act now it will never change and our children and our children's children will pay the price!"

There was a roar from the croud. Then a few bangs. People began to scatter in panic. Screams of fear and pain were prominate. Enjolras hopped from the stand and dived into the croud.

"Éponine!" Enjolras shoved his way through the croud, "Éponine!"

Some grabbed his shirt and Enjolras turned to attack only to find little Gavroche with wide eyes full of terror. Enjolras picked the boy up and kept fighting through the croud.

"It's okay, Gavroche," Enjolras said in a calm voice. The leader was also saying that to calm his own nerves.

"Where my sister?"

"Your sister?" Enjolras stopped once they found a side alley, "You have a sister?"

"I have two," the urchin stated, still clinging to his leader.

"Who are they?"

"Éponine was 'ere," Gavroche's fear turned into panic, "I seen 'er. Then she were gone."

"Éponine's your sister?" Enjolras set the boy down, "Wait here, okay? I'll look for her."

"No! I'm goin' wi' ya," Gavroche put his foot down in protest, "No touchay feelay shit under my watch."

The language coming off of the urchan's lips appalled Enjolras. This poor kid hasn't even seen the outside of a school. He needed a proper lesson. Maybe years of it.

"Fine," Enjolras sighed, "But if something happens, you must leave."

Gavroche grumbled. Enjolras walked off before he could hear another smart ass comment from the kid.

Enjolras counted eight fallen bodies as he and the boy approached. The was another gun shot and Enjrolas pushed Gavroche to the ground. He felt pain in his arm and he grabbed his right arm. He felt the hot liquid seep between his fingers and onto the boy he was protecting.

Gavroche's eyes were wide with terror again. Enjolras risked his life to protect him.

"It's not bad," Enjolras grunted, "I barely feel a thing."

The boy nodded and a few more shots rang out in neighboring streets.

"Enjolras!" A voice cried out And he felt himself bing pulled back up to his feet, "It's okay now. We took care of them."

The man cradled his clotting arm and looked at Combeferre. Night had fallen around him and the bodies still lay around, untouched.

"Seems even the penniless were too scared to come out," Enjolras walked over to a man laying on his stomach.

The top hat had fallen from his head and his coat the cobbles around him were stained red. Enjolras gently rolled the man on his back and the sight made him sick.

"Feuilly!" Enjolras knelt down.

The fan maker wasn't alone. Feuilly protected someone just like how Enjorlas protected Gavroche.

"Éponine," Enjolras felt for her pulse and sighed when she was alive. The leader turned to Feuilly. What happened the night before in the cafe seemed to poof from existence. Feuilly saved Éponine and for that, Enjolras was thankful.

"Éponine!" Gavroche raced over and flopped down next to his sister. She didn't stir. "Is she?"

"No," Enjolras shook his head, "She is alive."

Combeferre stepped over with Joly on his heels, ready to do what they could. But everyone knew the fan maker couldn't be saved.

"He was the first to fall," Jehan took off his cap and held it over his heart.

"He must not die in vain," Bossuet said and wiped his nose.

"Make them pay for what they've done," Courfeyrac clenched his fist.

"Make them pay with every man," Grantaire put his bottle down.

"Until the earth is free," Enjorlas held the blood stained top hat in his hands.

Joly and Combeferre picked Feuilly up and carried him off. The rest of the boys followed, leaving Gavroche and Enjolras alone with Éponine.

"Why did they attack?" the boy asked quietly.

"Because we are planning a revolution."

"But why shoot at us?"

"To make us stop."

"Then why won ya stop? Feuilly died taday."

"I don't know," Enjolras looked over at the urchin.

"If Feuilly wern't there, Éponine woul've died."

Enjolras felt a knife in his back. The kid's words were true. This is all his fault. Why did he think one more rally would help? I didn't.

"I know, Gavroche," Enjolras picked Éponine up in his arms. She was so light and so frail. She needed food and drink. "C'mon. Let's take you to the cafe."

* * *

Grantaire cleared off a table and Enjolras laid Éponine down. The pain in his arm was unbearable, but he needed to know if the girl was alright. Joly closed the partition between the back room where the revolutionaries had their meetings and the main room of the cafe.

"Courfeyrac get my bag," Joly ordered and pushed Enjolras down on a table, "Jehan, Combeferre come hold him down."

Enjolras felt two strong men hold him still. Joly placed a pad of cotton in his patant's mouth so he doesn't scream or bite himself.

"I'm sorry but since Grantaire just finished the last of the wine, "There is nothing I can do pain wise."

Joly took out a straight knife and moved the candle closer for him to see. After a few minutes the warpped ball of lead fell to the floor. Joly stopped the bleeding with hot oil. Enjolras' scream woke Éponine and she got to her feet and over to the table. Joly calmly cleaned and wrapped the wound.

"There we go," Joly stood back and proceeded to clean his tools, "Brand spanking new."

Everyone turned to Enjorlas, waiting for some sort of order. Enjolras didn't know what to say or do. Enjolras looked away from everyone. He felt a small hand on his bare chest and turned to the girl who loved him.

"Feuilly loved me too, Enjolras," Éponine's voice was soft, "I know you would've done the same for me. Think about what he would've done if he just found out you died taking a bullet for me."

"I don't know," Enjolras struggled to think through the pain

"Think fast because the funeral procession is tomorrow," Éponine stroked his cheek.

Éponine never acted like this. She rarely showed compassion. Enjolras wasn't the only one who was made of stone. The only ones that showed before she met Enjolras were anger, fear, and sadness. Now she is happy. She smiles and laughs. A door had opened showing her emotions she never believed existed.

"Don't do something you'll regret, okay?" She smoothed out Enjolras's hair and watched his eyes droop.

"So scare me again," he mumbled before falling asleep.

"I'll try not to," Éponine whispered.

"I don't want you to die," Enjolras closed his eyes, "I need you."

"I need you too," She watched as her leader drifted off to sleep.


	10. Et Je Sais Que Vous Les Entendez Trop

**AN: Here it is. The final battle thing. Get tissues and everything because my violent side had fun. I cried a lot during this then laugh laughed like a mad man. The I cried some more. Then I got all excited. I'm not going to spoil anything. Just get your tissues and R&R. This Chapter is rated Mature for blood, gore, and too much creativity on my part. I'm not changing the story rating.  
**

**I want to thank Alex-samsprout because she is awesome and put up with my mood swings. I bet I drove this poor girl mad with vague hints and violent out bursts of violence.**

**Songs I recommend: Elements by Lindsey Stirling, Red & Back, EVERYTHING IS AWESOME from the Lego movie. Yes _THAT_ song.**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I was Hugo. I hope I make him proud with this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Et Je Sais Que Vous Les Entendez Trop**

Their hearts beat in time with the procession. Enjolras looked over at Combeferre to his left. The boy nodded slightly and Enjolras could feel Éponine grip the back of his jacket as the crowd pressed forward to see the procession. Her touch helped his nerves. Éponine deserved to be here. The trumpets pulsed through the leader's body as he made eye contact with Joly and Courfeyrac.

_'I hope this works… no this has to work. It will.'_ Enjolras thought and pushed back all the negative feelings. He had to be strong for his boys. Their leader must be focused and strong of both mind and will. _'This isn't the time for second guessing.'_

The trumpets blared in his ears and filled his body strength. Enjolras's followed the procession. There was a break in the line and the leader raced out with a flag in hand.

"JOIN IN THE FIGHT THAT WILL GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE FREE!" Enjolras waved the flag above his head.

He felt the boys around him as he climbed the carriage. Enjolras pulled Éponine up to the roof and she stayed behind him.

"SOME WILL FALL AND SOME WILL LIVE WILL YOU STAND UP AND TAKE YOUR CHANCE?!" Enjolras smirked as Éponine shouted in the best masculine voice she can manage.

"THE BLOOD OF THE MARTYRS WILL WATER THE MEADOWS OF FRANCE!" all the revolutionaries shouted as one and drew their weapons.

A warning shot rang out and chaos ensued around them. Éponine saw Jehan fall off the carriage.

"Jehan!" Éponine reached out to grab him but all she got was air, "No!"

"Éponine!" Grantaire pulled her away, "We've got to go."

Grantaire helped the gamin down and into the crowd. Éponine felt his grip on her arm tighten as he pushed his way through the hoard. Éponine's legs felt heavy and she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

_A loud bang shook through her body all the way to her soul. Her back hit the ground before she could registered what happened. Éponine was pinned against the cobblestones by a man. The man's pale yellow top hat fell from his head and bounced away._

_"F-Feuilly," Éponine choked out as she felt hot liquid stain her shirt and jacket._

_"You are okay," the man struggled to breathe._

_"You will live, Feuilly," Éponine held the fan maker's face between her hands, trying to get him to look her in the eyes, "Dear god above. If I could close your wounds with words of love…"_

_"Éponine…" Feuilly wheezed, "Please. Just don't…" he coughed up blood on her face in his struggle to speak, "Weep…"_

_"Please don't…" she shook her head frantically as she fought back tears._

_"I love you…" Feuilly's eyes closed and a final sigh relaxed his body._

The gamin was brought to her senses when Grantaire tugged her arm to run faster. The Marble man joined them as they emerged from the crowd. Their leader was indeed made of marble with his stiff, pale face as they all raced back to the café.

_Éponine and Enjolras stared each other down. Each daring the other to fight back._

_"It's way too dangerous, Éponine," Enjolras pressed with a hiss._

_"My life is dangerous," Éponine dug her heels in, "yesterday, my safety didn't matter."_

_"Éponine," Enjolras growled like an animal, "This is different."_

_"Right," the gamin laughed, "The difference is that you can die. That I can die. I almost did. Feuilly saved me."_

_"All the more reason to keep you safe."_

_"My life as a street rat is dangerous."_

_"Don't call yourself that," Enjolras snapped._

_"Then what am I?" Éponine's voice rose, "I am a child of the street. You said you were fighting for people like me. Go ahead. But one thing I've always done is fight for myself. You aren't stopping me."_

_Enjolras glared and Éponine glared back. All the Amis stared at them as they try to comprehend the situation. No one has ever challenged their leader. But here stood someone a foot shorter than him physically but a foot taller than him in ego._

_Joly stepped forward and cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension before someone decided to be a murderer, "perhaps Éponine can help me with the wounded," Joly took off his glasses and nervously cleaned them, "She won't fight, but still be there for the cause."_

_Éponine stared at Joly for a few moments before she directed her attention at Enjolras. Enjolras caved in after another stare down._

_"Stay in the cafe," Enjolras ordered._

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

* * *

That fight was still fresh in both their minds. It was their first fight. Éponine knew Enjolras had good intentions but she be damned if he got hurt because of her. While Enjolras understood Eponine's want to fight for her freedom, but he be damned if she got hurt because of him.

"Ready the barricade," Enjolras ordered his boys and they did as they were told without hesitation.

Furniture rained from the windows above. The Amis and other volunteers started building and stacking tables, chairs, armoires, chests, and other furniture in front of the Musain while Éponine prepped the cafe. She fended off Lesgle and Bahorel to keep two tables for the wounded.

"I need these!"

"We need these too," Bahorel countered.

"Get back," Éponine's tone turned hostile, "Don't you want a table to lay on when you're bleeding out? I know I would."

"What's going on here," Enjolras entered the cafe after he heard Eponine's raised voice, "Lesgle, Bahorel you can help elsewhere."

The two left with their tails between their legs. Enjolras walked over to Éponine and took her hands in his. Éponine noted his hands were cold. They were always cold. But he eyes were not. They were warm and kind.

"If I-" Enjolras looked down at their hand, "Know I love you."

"I love you too," Éponine whispered, "You are a wonderful man, Enjolras. You gave my life a purpose."

"You gave me a reason to do what I've always done," Enjolras rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs, "I fight for whatever future we could have together."

Éponine nodded slightly, not knowing how to respond. She has never met a man like the man before her in all her seventeen years of life. She had known this side of the marble man for a little over a month and fell for his kindness. He was more genuine than Marius and there was a spark stronger that Feuilly. Here stood the man she never pushed away and never will. His touch is fierce but loving, controlling but gentle. Enjolras was the one.

"If I fall," Enjolras said again, "Don't forget about me, even when you meet another. I want to know my cause will stay with one person."

"You won't die," Éponine whispered, "You can't."

"Gabriel," Enjolras whispered.

"What?"

"That's my name," he answered, "Gabriel Lucien Enjolras."

He leaned down to kiss her, but was interrupted by loud marching. Éponine huffed and pulled him down for a kiss, not wanting to go without one last kiss.

"I love you," he breathed after they broke apart.

"I love you too," Éponine pushed a pistol into his good hand, "Be careful."

"You be careful," Enjolras kissed her cheek before ducking out of the cafe to join his brothers in arms.

Enjolras climbed the barricade to see who he was up against. There had to be forty soldiers each armed with rifles and bayonets at least a foot long. He thought of Feuilly and who killed him.

_'Could it be one of them? I'm going to rip each of them to pieces,'_ Those thoughts fueled the already blazing flames in him.

"Who's there?" the captain shouted to the barricade boys.

Enjolras looked at Courfeyrac who nodded at him and aimed his rifle.

"FRENCH REVOLUTION," Enjolras shouted back as he cocked his pistol and aimed it at the captain who was just in range.

"FIRE!"

"FOR FEUILLY!" Enjolras let out the ultimate battle cry and shot at the captain. He missed but didn't care. The boy right next to him cried out was debris cut at his face and chest. The first folly caused no casualties.

"Cease fire," The captain shouted and his men stopped. Each wore a smile as they knew what will happen next, "Bring the prisoner."

Each revolutionary cringed and gasped as Jehan was brought to the front for all to see.

"This boy has be caught with the possession of a firearm and charged with the murder of the second in command," The captain raised his sword to Jehan's neck, "and the act of treason. His sentence is immediate death. May it serve as a lesson to you traitors. Any last words?"

"Vive la France! Long live France! Long live the future," Jehan shouted so loud Éponine raced out of the cafe to see what was going on.

The sword hit its mark and Jehan's lifeless body fell to the ground. Éponine screamed and the nearest boy pulled her off the barricade as the fighting erupted.

_'The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France,'_ Éponine let the boy lead her away, '_First Feuilly now Jehan.'_ She feared who will be next.

"Get back in the cafe," he ushered her to the cafe.

Éponine slumped to the floor and the boy knelt next to her. He wiped away her tears. "Jehan is my half brother. He grew up thinking he was an only child. He died thinking he was an only child."

Éponine looked horrified and the boy just patted her shoulder and wiped his eyes. He left to join the fighting in the name of his brother.

Injured boys came in left and right. Both Joly and Éponine did their best to at least ease the pain. It was hard since these boys should be looking toward a happier future. But not like this. Éponine held a dying boy's hand. There wasn't anything to do for the boy.

"Maman?" He stared at Éponine with glossy eyes. Éponine hesitated for a second. "Maman?"

"Yes, un fils," Éponine had no idea what she was doing, "Maman is here."

"I'm sorry, Maman," tears welled in the boy's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No, un fils," Éponine cooed and stroked his hair, "I love you. Nothing else matters."

"No," he struggled, "I didn't mean to," the boy began to cry, "It hurts."

"It's going to be okay," she kissed his forehead, "maman is here."

The boy relaxed and she closed his eyes. Éponine sniffled and wiped her eyes. This boy was younger than her. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Éponine!" Joly cried out in desperation from the doorway. She quickly joined him.

The sight made her gasp. Marius stood at the top of the barricade.

"Boy it up and take yourself with it," The captain taunted.

"And myself with it," Marius lowered a torch to a barrel of gunpowder in his hands. He had a mad look on his face. Enjolras was at his side too shocked to do anything. Éponine ran forward to warn her low by Joly caught her and held her firmly against him.

"BACK, BACK!" The captain stumbled down the barricade.

"MARIUS!" Courfeyrac scream in the boy's face after Enjolras took the torch from the deranged boy, "Do you know what you almost did?! You could have gotten us all killed!"

Marius brushed by the screaming boy and a shot rang out. Enjolras touched his side from where he stood on top of the barricade. His hand was red. and he fell to his knees.

"NO!" Éponine scream and pulled out of Joly's grip and climbed the barricade to Enjolras.

"Hi Éponine," the wounded boy smiled at the gamin. He touched her cheek and wiped her tears away, "I'm fine, love."

She leaned into his touch and sobbed. Another shot and rang out and she felt hot searing pain in her right shoulder. Éponine collapsed on Enjolras's chest. Enjolras was too shocked to react with words. He wrapped his arms around her and got to his his feet. Another shot pierced his back, but he didn't care. Enjolras walked down the barricade holding the unconscious girl in his arms. He walked into the cafe and laid her on the table. Enjolras kissed her hand and started to work on stopping the bleeding while the fighting had paused. He didn't care about the burning lead ripping his insides. Eponine's life is more precious than his. The wound wasn't deep and the bullet came out cleanly. She will live. The arm will hurt forever since the damage was done. Joly shoved him onto a table and proceeded on fixing him up. It took a long time since the shot in his back broke a few ribs. the leader looked over at the sleeping Éponine. It started to rain and the gentle tapping on the rotting ceiling soothed Enjolras into a light slumber.

* * *

The sun shone in Eponine's eyes and she moaned in pain. Joly was by her side in a heart beat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Strange," the gamin looked around and spotted Enjolras. Her eyes went wide with fear and she stumbled off the table and to where he laid on a mat in the corner, "Gabriel?" she positioned herself so his head rests on her lap.

"Hi," he mumbled and nuzzled into her middle, "I told you to stay in the cafe."

"And I told you to not die," she stroked his blond curls, "You scared me."

"And you scared me," Enjolras kissed her hand.

"Are we going to die," Enjolras could hear the fear in Eponine's voice.

"I hope not," he admitted, "I want to do a noble death."

"I know this sounded strange but I don't think I could live without you," Éponine sighed, "I don't want to return to my previous life."

"I don't want you to," Enjolras groaned as he tried to sit up. Éponine began to panic.

"What have we done?" Éponine tired to hold back tears.

"We can't stop now," he tugged her down to lay next to him, "but I'm down for the count."

"You did a lot of damage to their side," Éponine rested her head on his strong chest, "you are a great leader."

"I hope I am," Enjolras looked at the survivors who've gathered around the cafe to escape the rain.

"The gunpowder is wet through," Courfeyrac sighed as he helped Joly the best he could.

"Lesgle has fallen," Combeferre said in a somber tone.

"And so has Bahorel," Courfeyrac added.

Enjolras looked at the rotting ceiling and Éponine cuddled closer and tears leaked onto his chest. Marching can be heard from outside and the boys including Joly ran out leaving the two lovers to fear the worst and hope for the best.

"It's the national guard," Grantaire took a step back.

"CANNONS READY!" a commander shouted.

"Aim for the cannons," Courfeyrac ordered and pulled the trigger. The watched them fall, but more took their place. More fell, but they can't be stopped.

"FIRE!"

The cannons blasted through the barricade like it was made of paper. A few boys screamed in pain and wood and metal fell and crushed their bodies.

More cannon fire ripped hit Joly right in the gut. The doctor didn't feel any pain. Grantaire fell of the barricade in fear at the sight of Joly's fate. The national guard charged and the remains of the barricade, skewering Combeferre and a few other boys.

Éponine stood and pulled Enjolras too his feet.

"We need to go," She pulled him toward the back exit.

"No," he tried to pull away but when he saw the remains of joy littering the street, he imagined it happening to Éponine and decided the best option is the flee. Enjolras let Éponine lead him away from the screams of his brothers. Every step hurt. He felt like he was abandoning his friends. He felt like a coward. She lead him to a nearby mother house.

"Please," Éponine begged to the lady who answered the door, "He got shot in the crossfire. I was able to get the bullets out, but I don't know what else to do. Please help him."

The nun stepped aside and helped support Enjolras's weight so the gamin wasn't crushed. He was lead to the infirmary. The nun assessed his injuries.

"You did a good job, my child," the nun commented.

"I had to save him," Éponine shook all over, "I love him."

"I won't guarantee his survival."

Éponine just nodded and walked to the window.

'_There's a grief that can't be spoken'_ Éponine wept silently and she rested her forehead on the cool glass, _'There's a pain goes on and on.'_

"Now our friends are dead and gone," Enjolras stood once the nurse left and wrapped his arms around her middle, "But I can still hear their ringing voices." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "And I know you hear them too."

* * *

**Yes all the Amis died. Joly and Jehan made me cry like a baby. Gav wasn't there and you'll find out what happened to Courfeyrac later. All the... everything was amazing. I had a lot of fun with this (not the killing but everything else) and I hope you think I did a good job. I wrote all this in one sitting and I'm very satisfied with it. There will be five more chapters after this one. So stay tuned. Remember R&R.**


	11. demain vient

**A.N.: I was crying during most of this. Personal reasons. I hope it's not tooooooo emotional. Remember Enjolras's first name is Gabriel. Also… I'm not the best poet. *throws poems at you* **

**As always: R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the Hugo sandbox I'm playing in. **

**Chapter 11 Demain Vient**

Éponine stared up at the blue sky. Thinking about all of the people, places, and things that she loved. All of it was gone. All but one piece. But that one piece won't heal everything. It has been a week and Enjolras has fallen into a deep depression and it ate her through. She continued to stare up, hoping to see their faces in the clouds. She smiled when Enjolras stepped up behind her. His reflection in the glass looked ghoulish. He was ill.

"If I lose myself…." Enjolras began before breaking down into sobs. Éponine turned around and lead him to his camp bed the nuns gave him after moving him from the infirmary. They won't let Éponine sleep with him, but it won't stop her from spending every second she could with her lover.

"I'll be by your side," She rested her forehead against his shoulder. His arms moved around her small frame careful about her injured shoulder.

"I wish you could stay with me," He mumbled, "During the night."

"I wish I could too," Éponine fought back tears of pain, "but we can't because we are unmarried. The Nuns will kick us out and the police will find you. I'm so scared, Gabriel."

Enjolras kissed the top of her head and silently cried. He didn't want to die. Even if it was for his country. Rebellion through politics sounded safer. Enjolras, honestly, wanted to live a long and happy life with the girl from his dreams. The girl with brown hair. The girl who played. The girl who giggled. The girl who wasn't afraid to be herself. Éponine was that girl. She just needed a lot of help. He needed a lot of help too.

"M'sieur, Mademoiselle," a nun poked her head in and addressed the two revolutionaries, "You have a visiter."

Éponine began to panic and readied herself to protect the one she loved. Like wise for Enjolras. The thought of losing the girl by his side was unbearable. Enjolras nodded and their visitor entered.

"Gavroche!" Éponine rose to her feet and hugged to her baby brother. Enjolras stood there as confused as ever. He saw Gavroche there during the battle. Surely he would have fallen.

_Who else is alive? _

Éponine sobbed and embraced and kissed the urchin. Gavroche broke down and gripped his sister's jacket.

"They are gone," Gavroche croaked, "Every last one."

Enjolras stood and rested a hand on the boys back as he wept. Gavroche was too young to be exposed to death. It wasn't meant to be.

The boy pulled a small book out of his pocket and placed it in Enjolras's hands. Enjolras recognized it and opened it slowly with shaky hands. The corners were stained red but most of it was intact. Enjolras leafed through the pages and fought back fresh tears.

"Gabriel?" Eponine steadied Enjolras's hands with her own, "What is it?"

"J-J," Enjolras struggled to form words, "Jehan's notebook."

Eponine looked at the neat print on the pages with wide eyes. The boy's death was still vivid in her conscious mind. The poet's song echoed in her head.

_'The guns tap around; Men are on the ground…' _Eponine skipped to the next poem and read a few stanzas.

_'… Red is his heart, _

_Now an overflowing song _

_Release the flood gate _

_Drown out all the hate. _

_Pain doesn't exist _

_When love is near'_

Eponine wiped her eyes and sat in a chair. Enjolras helped Gavroche into his bed so the boy can rest. She looked up and met her lover's eyes. He smiled sympathetically, trying to mask the sad part of this mixed feeling situation. Gavroche was back and he was okay. But Gavroche delivered the book that will make all cry.

_'Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men_

_It's a music of a people who will not be slaves again._

_When beating of your heart _

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_Even the darkest night will end_

_And the sun will rise.'_

"It's so beautiful," Eponine set the bloodstained book aside.

"I know," Enjolras looked at his hands, "Everyone of us had a talent."

"What was yours?" Éponine rested a hand over his.

"I never had one. I always had my studies. My revolution," Enjolras shrugged and stared at their tangled fingers.

"You are passionate about the things you care about," Éponine rested her head on his shoulder.

"_The light of the sun _

_His sun, her, the girl. _

_Her hair, her face, _

_Everything; shone _

_in his eyes. Ice turn_

_Ablaze with bright _

_Red flames for her_," Enjolras recited Jehan's poem, "He wrote that when the found out I liked someone. It was the night I gave you that money. The night I found out it was you."

"What was me?" Éponine sat up to took at him.

"I've been dreaming about you," Enjolras admitted, "Ever since you told me about how I needed to change. It took me a while to figure out it was you."

Éponine was speechless. Enjolras never seemed like the dreamy type and let alone dream about her. It sounded mad to her ears.

'_Why me?' _She thought, _'Do I tell him I have been having such dreams about him too?_'

"I struggled to remember your name during that meeting," Enjolras continued, " Courfeyrac asked me who you were. I guess he noticed I was watching you. I said 'just a girl' at the time. But in the last month or so, 'just a girl' turned to 'that girl.' Does that make sense?"

"It does," Éponine nodded, "I've dreamt of a man with bright blue eyes numerous times. That night when you handed me the money, I saw your bright blue eyes. The boy I was dreaming about was real. Not in my head. I didn't know it was you until Jehan sang a week ago."

'_Has it really just been a week since we got together?'_ He thought.

"They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord. They will walk behind the plow-share. They will put away the sword. The chain will be broken, and all men will have their reward," Éponine sung softly, "It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes."

Enjolras smiled through his tears and sung, "Tomorrow comes."


	12. Dieu, Lui Faire Plaisir

**A.N.: The chapter theme is _"Love Stanks *Yeah, Yeah*"_ … I'm not sadistic. I just like ruining peoples hopes and dreams of a romantic Enjonine love story. Well… you came to the wrong story…. MURDAR! *Holds up a gun and shoots at the ceiling* … wait what? Just R&R… **

**There is stuff implied in this chapter. But I made sure not to... well... I hope it's not bad. If it's too much, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: The only things Hugo and I agree on are death and pain. But He's getting all the credit.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Dieu, Lui Faire Plaisir**

Enjolras grew stronger and stronger everyday. Each day better than the last. Physically. Mentally, he was the same. He was an empty shell of the man Éponine fell in love with. His was stone. Harder and colder than marble. He never said 'I love you' any more.

'_Does Gabriel still love me?'_ Éponine teared up at the thought, _'Did he ever love me? Or was he just desiring a woman's touch?_' She tasted burning bile in her throat and on her tongue as she remembered their first kiss. _'I was just a toy. A thing. Why did I let him in? I should've listened to Feuilly...'_

Enjolras never looked at her anymore. Not in the same loving way. Éponine felt like Enjolras wanted her to leave. She was ready to. She wanted to. It broke her heart more and more, but she wasn't allowed to talk about that day. He screamed at her about it. So she locks herself away, knowing he won't notice. Because he's colder than ever. And doesn't love her.

'_He wanted to die,'_ Éponine's mind twisted and warped her thoughts and perception around, _'He hates you because he lived.'_

One day the struggle and pain was so bad, Gavroche had to pull her away from an opened window she was ready to jump out of. Éponine cried for hours and locked her door. Enjolras never came. He didn't check on her. For all she knew he left.

The gamine lost a lot of weight since the nuns took her in. She was barely eating a thing. She wanted to die so bad. Maybe if she left, Enjolras would be happy. He wouldn't have to worry about someone. He wouldn't feel burdened. He would be alone. Which Éponine knew he liked.

"Now I'm all alone again," Éponine sobbed silently. She felt so guilty. All her friends were dead. Her lover hated her. Gavroche avoided her out of fear, "With nobody else to turn to. But I know he's happy with the lack of company he's keeping…"

'_End the pain,' _Éponine's head hissed and brought up dark thoughts from deep within that she never knew existed, _'do the world a favor.' _

The girl curled up under the window that welcomed a cool breeze that fought the summer heat. But she felt cold anyway. The pain numbed her of all senses except cold.

Marble cold.

She slept curled in a ball and laid away curled in a ball. Éponine felt so weak and worthless. He promised she won't have to go back to the life before. But she felt like she should.

* * *

Enjolras groaned and answered his door. A short, elderly nun looked up at him with sad eyes. He instantly sobered up to take whatever news she delivered.

"The girl," the nun began softly, "She is gone." The nun held out a note and Enjolras took it with shaky hands.

'_She's gone?' _Enjolras felt a pang of guilt, but it didn't last long. Guilt turned into anger and he ripped open the letter.

"'_Dear Enjolras;_," Enjolras winced slightly as he read out loud, "_'I'm not sorry for leaving. You don't seem to wait me anymore. So I'm leaving to make your life easier. You can live on. Or die. I don't care. I'm tired of waiting, but I know you won't come. So I'm leaving. You are not the person I thought you were. Don't bother searching. I'm not going to be yours. I thought I loved you. But it was a mistake'_…" Enjolras stopped reading because the flow of tears blinded him.

'_She doesn't love me,'_ Enjolras sobbed.

The pain was so bad, he wished to die right then and there for hurting such an innocent girl. The girl he loved so much. He hasn't seen her since Gavroche returned with Jehan's notebook. But she never went to him. Never came to comfort him. She is in just as much fault.

"Women are stupid," Enjolras pushed the window open and screamed out into the world, "ÉPONINE! I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU BETTER!"

* * *

Éponine knew that scream and she heard every word. Enjolras found her note and his reaction shook her to the core. He really didn't love her. It was just a game. The gamine shrunk into the shadows and to the world that called her queen.

She didn't need that son of a bitch. Those words scared her, not because of the meaning. But because she meant them. She sat back in her usual spot in her usual alley. Éponine pulled her dirty, brown cap over her eyes, hugged her thin, bony body, and tried to sleep. The streets were both welcoming and unforgiving. Children fall asleep and never wake up. People murder over a crust of bread. The plague runs through entire alleyways. But Eponine was strong. She just needed to strengthen her heart.

A shadow just as dark as her came into the dim light. He fixed his topper and fixed a button in his dirty coat. The tall man knelt down on his heels and pushed Éponine's cap up. The girl groaned and got a face full of cigarette smoke.

"Lookie here," She recognized the cheeky grin and fake upper class accent, "So you're still alive."

Éponine looked away and pressed herself against the cold wall, hoping to disappear from the snake of a man.

"I don't see that bourgeois boy around," Montparnasse chuckled and glanced around

The poor love him. His image was something most of the poor in Paris want to be. His classy wears and indulgent lifestyle. But many don't know how he became this. Or they chosen to turn a blind eye. He was an assassin and thief. He raped and pillaged. Whole families lost their heirs and their empires fell.

He was just like Enjolras, in a way. They both strive for a higher goal. One is civilized. The other crude. But both graceful with their tongues. And both of them love her. One loved her.

"Where is your boy?" the gang lord's hands rested on her thighs.

"I left him," Éponine shied away from his touch.

"Why?" Montparnasse pressed on. His hands went higher, not crying if she didn't want it. She used to want it. And he doesn't care if she wanted it now. Because she'll like it in the end and come back for more.

"He doesn't," Éponine tried to relax, reminding herself Montparnasse just wanted to help. He needed love just as much as she did. "Love me."

That was enough for Montparnasse. The gang leader knew he had to win her back. No other man could have her. No other man can hurt her. Montparnasse knew what she liked. And so she can have him. And he can keep her.

* * *

Enjolras sighed as he took a knife and cut his curls off. He can't stay in convent forever. They were very generous, but there is a fine line between using them and charity. It's against their morals to turn someone away. Even a criminal. But after a while it will look like escape or avoidance. Enjolras accepted what he needed, but gluttony is a sin. He took clothes they let him have. Poor clothes. The fabric was thin and scratchy. The pants had stains and rips. The cap made him look like a boy. But that's all the nuns had that fit him. So he was grateful.

Enjolras changed and tucked Jehan's notebook in the waistband of his pants. He looked like the people he fought for. He tugged on the gray coat as he went out the door to start a new life.

He walked about the streets, hearing and seeing things so strange. Enjolras knew what to do. He learned a few things by walking Éponine.

_'Oh God above,' _Enjolras prayed, _'Protect her and bring her happiness.'_

The former revolutionary knew he needed to find an alley. Someplace relatively dry and away from the main street. He turned down an alley and heard groans and heavy breathing. The poor need to at least have the decency to stay quiet.

"SCRAM KID," a shout made him jump and run off. He heard movement and footsteps behind him.

"Montparnasse," a girl cried out, "What are you doing?"

Enjolras recognized the voice, but his brain couldn't function right. The tall man dressed well chased him off before Enjolras could think.

Enjolras fell and the man nailed him hard in the gut before walking off. The ex-revolutionary grunted and curled up.

His mind began to work properly and Enjolras played the scene over and over.

_'Who was that girl?' Enjolras struggled, 'And that name, Montparnasse sounds so familiar,' _he groaned in pain as he felt his wound open, '_It couldn't be her…God, please protect her and make her happy…'_

* * *

**End Note: I don't do smut and stuff but yeah… that was me censoring it the best I can. I hope it didn't hurt too many of you. Sorry if it did. Also Don't kill me about this. It **_**will**_** work out in the end. Promise. **


End file.
